


Zła krew

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Series: Przygody Albusa Pottera [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, frienship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter zadaje pytania o przeszłość Slytherinu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zła krew

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja opowiadania [Wszystko będzie dobrze](http://archiveofourown.org/works/556275), opublikowana oryginalnie na forum Mirriel w 2008 roku. 
> 
> Za betę dziękuję niezastąpionej **Marchwi**.

_Nie ważne, że wojna się skończyła, Al — zła, skażona Mrocznym Znakiem krew ciągle płynie w ich żyłach._  

fragment _Wszystko będzie dobrze_

 

 

 

Po raz pierwszy Albus Potter zobaczył jego portret w pierwszym tygodniu października.

Był to jeden z tych chłodnych, deszczowych wieczorów, które ostatecznie przesądzają   
o początku jesieni. Chociaż skrzaty domowe dbały o to, aby każdą salę ogrzewał wesoło trzaskający na kominku ogień, to i tak mieszkający w lochach Slytherinu uczniowie trzęśli się z zimna. Al zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do chłodu i wilgoci, z utęsknieniem jednak czekał, aż rodzice przyślą mu komplet ocieplanych szat, o które poprosił ich kilka dni temu. Większość Ślizgonów, spodziewając się — a nawet oczekując — swojego Przydziału, przyjechała do Hogwartu z kuframi wypełnionymi grubą, wełnianą odzieżą. Al był jedną z niewielu osób zupełnie nieprzygotowanych na panujące w lochach warunki. Na szczęście, jego współlokatorzy nie mieli zamiaru zostawić go na pastwę październikowego chłodu   
i zgodzili się pożyczać mu swoje zapasowe szaty do czasu, aż Al dostanie własne.

Oczywiście, nie za darmo.

— Jeśli przesuniesz wieżę na B7, będzie mat — skomentował leniwie Scorpius Malfoy, sięgając po kolejną czekoladową żabę, pudełkiem których tego dnia Al _odwdzięczył_ się mu za dodatkowy płaszcz.

Nathaniel Nott rzucił blademu chłopcu ponure spojrzenie znad szachownicy.

— Mógłbyś mu nie pomagać? — burknął niezadowolony, kiedy Albus kazał swojej czarnej wieży przejść na wskazane przez przyjaciela pole.

— Mat — wyszczerzył się radośnie Al.

Nott skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.

— To nie fair, powinien grać sam...

— Ktoś tu dostał niewłaściwy Przydział — wtrąciła się grzejąca plecy przy kominku Keira Zabini. — Mały Nathaniel wolałby bawić się w chowanego z Puchonami.

— Mała Keira wolałaby skakać z Wieży z Gryfonami — odparował Nott, na co ciemnowłosa dziewczynka roześmiała się radośnie:

— Mała Keira z miłą chęcią namówiłaby wszystkich Gryfonów na skok z Wieży obiecując, że skoczy ostatnia, żeby osłaniać ich tyły.

Dzieci parsknęły śmiechem.

— Nikt nie jest aż _tak_ głupi — pokręcił głową z teatralnym powątpiewaniem Vinnie Goyle, unosząc głowę znad _Standardowej księgi zaklęć, stopień pierwszy_.

— A spotkałeś już mojego brata? — zapytał Al złośliwie. — Jamie pogratulowałby pewnie Kierze odwagi, po czym skoczył pierwszy, żeby zrobić rekonesans.

— Na pewno jesteś z nim spokrewniony? — Scorpius uniósł brwi, biorąc kolejną żabę.

Albus przewrócił oczami.

— Spójrz na mnie, na niego i na naszego tatę — odparował bez namysłu. — A potem zadawaj idiotyczne pytania, dobra?

— Patrzcie go, jaki drażliwy. To już nawet zapytać o nic nie można?

— Zejdź z niego, Malfoy — powiedziała Keira, uśmiechając się lekko. — To nie jego wina, że ma _taką_ rodzinę.

W pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu rozległy się ciche, pozbawione humoru chichoty.

Było w tych dzieciach coś, czego Albus — pomimo tego, że był przecież jednym z nich — nie potrafił pojąć. Były pewne żarty, których nie rozumiał, nazwiska, których nie znał, wydarzenia,   
o których wcześniej nie słyszał i rozmowy, które cichły, kiedy się zbliżał. Była w słowach jego przyjaciół pewna gorycz, której nie powinien przecież odczuwać żaden jedenastolatek. Był w ich oczach pewien smutek, który sprawiał, że czasami wyglądali na starszych i bardziej doświadczonych nawet od kuzyna Teddy'ego, a on miał przecież prawie dwadzieścia lat i był w połowie szkolenia na aurora.

— Jasne — zażartował Albus, chcąc rozluźnić nagle napiętą atmosferę. — Potterowie: Pogromcy Wszelkiego Zła i Strażnicy Pokoju w Czarodziejskim Świecie.

Ale nikt się nawet nie uśmiechnął.

Bo były też pewne rzeczy, o których się nie mówiło.

Zawstydzony własną niezręcznością, Al uciekł wzrokiem ponad głowy pozostałych Ślizgonów. Wszystko, byleby tylko uniknąć tych nagle dorosłych i pełnych żalu spojrzeń...

Na przeciwległej ścianie blady, czarno odziany czarodziej o haczykowatym nosie i tłustych włosach świdrował go nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem; chuda sylwetka niefrasobliwie oparta o ramę jego portretu, wąskie usta wykrzywione w ironicznym, nieodgadnionym uśmiechu.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus wiedział, że tata bardzo go kocha i że jest w stanie wybaczyć mu wiele rzeczy. Niechęć do Quidditcha, na przykład. Przydział do Slytherinu. O przyjaźni ze Score'em nie wspominając. Każdą rewelację tata przyjmował ze stoickim spokojem, odpisując ciepło, że to wszystko nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, że Al nie musi, a nawet nie powinien, bezmyślnie go naśladować, że ma do niego pełne zaufanie i że zawsze, ale to absolutnie zawsze będzie go kochał.

Ale siedząc w chłodnej, pachnącej apteką sali eliksirów, Al zdał sobie z przerażeniem sprawę, że popełnił zbrodnię tak straszną, że nawet tata mu jej nie wybaczy. Dopuścił się bowiem zdrady największej z możliwych.

Albus Potter lubił eliksiry.

Więcej, eliksiry były zdecydowanie jego ulubionym przedmiotem, a wyniosły, nieprzyjemny profesor Zabini — jego ulubionym nauczycielem. A przecież tyle razy chłopiec słyszał opowieści o tym, jak bardzo jego tata nienawidził tych lekcji, głównie z powodu osoby prowadzącego... Oczywiście, zaraz po wyzwaniu profesora Severusa Snape'a od sadystów i drani, następowało obowiązkowe sprostowanie, że bez względu na pewne _osobiste animozje_ między nim a tatą, Al powinien pamiętać, że Snape przede wszystkim był bardzo odważnym, szlachetnym człowiekiem — nie bez powodu pan Potter nazwał po nim młodszego ze swoich synów. Jednak pomimo tych zapewnień, ciekawość Albusa w stosunku do tej nieco tajemniczej postaci nigdy nie została w pełni zaspokojona. Zapytany kiedyś o zdjęcie Severusa Snape'a tata pozieleniał na twarzy i wystękał tylko: _Dzięki Bogu, nie mam żadnego_. Nie było więc wątpliwości, że po tylu latach Harry Potter wciąż nienawidził eliksirów z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy.

Albus jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że z niecierpliwością czekał na piątki, kiedy wreszcie przez dwie godziny będzie mógł się wyciszyć i poświęcić warzeniu kolejnej mikstury. Co prawda, praca ta wymagała wiele cierpliwości, precyzji i skupienia, a efekty nigdy nie były spektakularne, ale i tak sprawiała chłopcu niewymowną wręcz przyjemność. Większość uczniów szybko znienawidziła ten przedmiot — ich uwaga rozproszona dosłownie po kilku minutach, ruchy niedokładne, myśli uciekające do innych spraw. Profesor Zabini zaś nie tolerował bylejakości, mobilizując ich złośliwością   
i odbieraniem punktów.

Ku rozpaczy Ślizgonów, od wszystkich domów tak samo. Sprawiedliwość Zabiniego była przysłowiowo ślepa.

Ale o ile chłopcy piorunowali go obrażonymi spojrzeniami, o tyle zachowanie dziewcząt było dla Ala zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Zabini poddawał w wątpliwość ich inteligencję, a one wpatrywały się   
w niego cielęcym wzrokiem. Zabini rzucał im pełne pogardy spojrzenia — one rumieniły i wzdychały. Zabini odbierał im punkty — one chichotały, zachwycone. W tym czasie Keira siedziała obrażona   
w kącie, mamrocząc ze złością coś, co bardzo przypominało: _Niech no tylko mama się dowie_ , Scorpius wywracał szarymi oczami, a Nathaniel kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Za tydzień będziemy przygotowywać Eliksir Uspokajający — zapowiedział im pod koniec jednej z lekcji Zabini. — I lepiej niech nikogo nie złapię na nieznajomości rozdziału piątego — zagroził im cicho, mrużąc oczy.

Atena Greengrass westchnęła, rozmarzona.

— Idiotki — warknęła Keira, wychodząc z sali. — Wpatrują się w niego, jak...

— Daj spokój — prychnęła Zoe Smith. — Dobrze wiesz, że twój ojciec to niezłe...

— Nie kończ! — przerwała jej gwałtownie ciemnowłosa dziewczynka. — Proszę cię, nie kończ. Nie chcę wiedzieć, czym niezłym jest mój ojciec właśnie dlatego, że _to mój ojciec_. Nie mam pojęcia, o co wam chodzi, ale jestem pewna, że przeszłoby wam, gdybyście widziały go w tym starym szlafroku w różowe paski i wytartych kapciach, jedzącego makrele z dżemem...

Chłopcy zrobili obrzydzone miny.

— Kto je makrele z dżemem? — zapytał wykrzywiony niemiłosiernie Scorpius.

— Ten, kto nosi szlafrok w różowe paski — zaśmiał się Al.

— Mmm... Profesor Zabini w szlafroku w różowe paski... — zamruczała Zoe, po czym szybko uchyliła się, bo Keira wymierzyła jej cios swoją torbą.

— Al!

Albus obejrzał się i zobaczył biegnącego w jego stronę Jamesa. Odruchowo wcisnął ręce do kieszeni i schował głowę między ramionami. Tylko tego mu brakowało na dobry początek weekendu. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni Jamie udawał, że w ogóle nie ma brata, co było znacznie gorsze od awantury, którą mu zrobił na uczcie powitalnej. Urażony takim zachowaniem, Al zupełnie nie miał ochoty się z nim widzieć.

Odwrócił się więc udając, że niczego nie słyszał.

— Al, poczekaj! — Było już jednak za późno. James dogonił go, chwycił za łokieć i obrócił twarzą do siebie. — Chcę porozmawiać.

— Nie ma o czym — odburknął Albus, unikając jego spojrzenia.

— Słuchaj, wiem, że strasznych głupot ci wtedy nagadałem. — James również wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Mierzwił sobie nerwowo włosy, nie wiedząc najwidoczniej, co zrobić z rękami. — Zdenerwowałem się, bo widzisz... Tak naprawdę, to byłem przekonany, że trafisz do Gryffindoru... Że _wszyscy_ będziemy w Gryffindorze. Razem. Przepraszam. Trochę mnie poniosło.

— Poniosło cię. — Al uniósł w końcu na niego zielone oczy. — Rozumiem, każdemu zdarza się zrobić bratu scenę na oczach całej szkoły.

Jamie popatrzył na niego z nadzieją.

— To co, nie gniewasz się już na mnie?

Więcej wrażliwości miał chyba gumochłon.

— Nie, jasne — prychnął Al ironicznie. — Nie ma sprawy. Najpierw wrzeszczysz na mnie o coś, na co nie miałem właściwie wpływu, a potem nie odzywasz się do mnie przez miesiąc. Serio, nic się nie stało. Pfft! Już zapomniane.

— Naprawdę? — Twarz Jamesa rozjaśnił ten absolutnie rozbrajający uśmiech, dzięki któremu wszystko uchodziło mu zawsze na sucho. Al zdusił w sobie nagłą ochotę, żeby go zdzielić łopatą.

— Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak sarkazm, Potter? — wtrącił się Score. Dopiero wtedy Albus zauważył, że on, Nathaniel, Keira i Zoe ciągle na niego czekali.

— Spieprzaj, Malfoy — warknął James, patrząc na jasnowłosego chłopca z pogardą. — Rozmawiam z bratem.

Scorpius poczerwieniał gwałtownie.

— Uważaj, do kogo mówisz...

— Przestańcie — przerwał im Albus tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. — A ty — zwrócił się brata — nie obrażaj moich przyjaciół.

— Twoich przyjaciół? Twoich _przyjaciół_?! — w głosie Jamesa słychać było wyraźne niedowierzanie. — Cholera jasna, Al, wiem, że nic nie mogłeś poradzić na to, gdzie przydzieliła cię Tiara...

Albus rozważył szybko wszystkie za i przeciw powiedzeniu bratu prawdy o Ceremonii, po czym zdecydował się jednak nie wyprowadzać go z błędu.

— ... ale masz wpływ na to, z kim się zadajesz!

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał.

— Rozumiem Zoe, jej rodzina jest w porządku, ale do diabła, Al, jak możesz przyjaźnić się bachorami śmierciożerców...!

Nagle błysnęło czerwone światło i Jamesa zdmuchnęło kilka kroków do tyłu. Upadł na plecy,   
a kiedy się podniósł, dotknął ostrożnie policzka, po którym spływała mu cienka strużka krwi. Al odwrócił się i zobaczył kredowo białego, trzęsącego się z wściekłości Scorpiusa, stojącego z wycelowaną w Jamesa różdżką.

_Zła krew, Al, zła krew..._

Albus wstrzymał oddech.

— Jeszcze słowo, Potter — powiedział cicho jego najlepszy przyjaciel, końcem różdżki ciągle mierząc w pierś jego starszego brata. — Jeszcze słowo a...

Keira uwiesiła się na ramieniu jasnowłosego chłopca.

— Daj spokój, Malfoy — wyszeptała gorączkowo, spoglądając nerwowo na zbierający się dookoła nich tłum uczniów. — Nie warto pakować się w kłopoty przez tego idiotę... Nott, proszę cię, pomóż mi, powiedz coś! — zwróciła się spanikowana do drugiego chłopca, ale on stał nieruchomo niczym posąg, nie odrywając oczu od czerwieniejącego ze złości Jamesa.

— Widziałeś, Al?! Cholera jasna, Al, pytam cię, czy widziałeś?! Zaatakował mnie zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia! — krzyczał ten ostatni, zupełnie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. — Uważaj na nich, Al, może ci się wydawać, że ich znasz, ale oni to...

_Zła, skażona Mrocznym Znakiem krew..._

— Co tu się dzieje?

W drzwiach sali eliksirów stał profesor Zabini, jednym spojrzeniem ogarniając rozgrywającą się na korytarzu scenę. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

— Pytam po raz ostatni, co tu się dzieje? — jego głos zmroził Albusowi krew w żyłach. — Jeśli natychmiast ktoś mi tego nie wyjaśni, zacznę odbierać punkty bez względu na to, kto jest winny. Keira?

Zwykle bezczelna i zarozumiała, Keira wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć z przerażenia.

— P-Potter i Malfoy pokłócili się — szepnęła.

James prychnął, rozwścieczony.

— Pokłóciliśmy się?! To lekkie niedopowiedzenie.

— Co masz na myśli, Potter? — syknął Zabini, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

— Zaatakował mnie! — rozwrzeszczał się James. — Ten padalec rzucił nie mnie jakąś czarnomagiczną klątwę, kiedy nie patrzyłem i...

— Zaklęcie żądlące trudno nazwać Czarną Magią, James — przerwał mu łagodnie znajomy głos. Studenci rozstąpili się, żeby przepuścić profesora Longbottoma. Nauczyciel zielarstwa zmierzył starszego Pottera surowym wzrokiem, w którym nie było śladu zwykłego ciepła i humoru. — Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś uważał na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią w drugiej klasie.

James spuścił wzrok i wymamrotał, że oczywiście, uważał, tylko akurat nie w tym momencie.

— Malfoy — odezwał się po chwili niezręcznej ciszy Zabini. — Czy to prawda? Rzuciłeś na Pottera zaklęcie żądlące?

Scorpius spojrzał hardo na swojego opiekuna i skinął ledwie zauważalnie głową.

— A czy mogę wiedzieć, jaki był powód?

Scorpius Malfoy milczał.

— Potter obraził nas i naszych rodziców — odpowiedział za przyjaciela Nathaniel, odzyskując w końcu głos. — Nazwał nas bachorami śmierciożerców i zabronił swojemu bratu zadawać się z nami.

_Zła krew..._

Albus zobaczył, jak profesor Zabini blednie — o ile w ogóle było to możliwe w przypadku kogoś o tak ciemnej skórze — a Neville wciąga gwałtowanie powietrze i wpatruje się w Jamesa   
z niedowierzaniem.

— Jeszcze nigdy — wyszeptał opiekun Gryffindoru drżącym głosem. — Jeszcze nigdy żaden   
z moich uczniów nie sprawił mi takiego zawodu, James. Możesz być pewien, że zostaniesz ukarany,   
a twoi rodzice powiadomieni o wszystkim.

James również pobladł, ale Al nie był pewien, czy z powodu tego, co powiedział, czy dlatego, że został na tym przyłapany.

— Wstyd mi za ciebie, James. Po prostu mi za ciebie wstyd — dodał po chwili profesor Longbottom, odwracając się i ruchem ręki wskazując mu, żeby za nim poszedł.

_... ciągle płynie w ich żyłach._

Kiedy Zabini otworzył drzwi do swojej sali i zaprosił do środka Scorpiusa, żeby omówić jego szlaban, Al pomyślał, że doskonale wie, co Neville miał na myśli.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiedy Albus był mały, tata często opowiadał mu na dobranoc o świecie mugoli. Świat ten fascynował i jednocześnie przerażał chłopca. Były w nim bowiem wielkie machiny na kółkach i żelazne ptaki większe od domów. Były też pudełka, przez które można było rozmawiać na odległość i małe, szklane kule, które oświetlały pokoje lepiej od najmocniejszego _L_ _umos_. Al całymi nocami nie spał, próbując sobie wyobrazić te wszystkie niezwykłości i nie mógł się doczekać chwili, kiedy wreszcie pójdzie z tatą do tego innego Londynu i sam zobaczy chociaż ich część.

Ale były też w tym drugim świecie rzeczy straszne i niezrozumiałe. Kiedyś dziadek Arthur, który zawzięcie kolekcjonował mugolskie przedmioty, pokazał Albusowi kilka niemagicznych zdjęć. Al spojrzał na nie z ciekawością, po czym zmarszczył się.

— Te zdjęcia są zepsute — poskarżył się.

— Zepsute? — dziadek zdziwił się. — Dlaczego niby mają być zepsute?

Al popatrzył na starszego czarodzieja z pobłażaniem, jakie mogło okazać dorosłemu tylko małe dziecko.

— Bo ludzie na nich się nie ruszają.

— Ależ Al — roześmiał się dziadek — ludzie na zdjęciach mugoli _w ogóle_ się nie ruszają.

Nic nigdy nie przeraziło Albusa tak, jak te zamarłe wpół gestu postacie. Była w ich statyczności jakaś nieokreślona perwersja, coś niesamowicie odpychającego — jakby sfotografowani ludzie zostali niewyobrażalnie wręcz skrzywdzeni. Kiedy teraz wspominał tamten dzień nie rozumiał już, dlaczego mugolskie zdjęcia tak go zbulwersowały.

Pamiętał jednak, jak zwierzył się ze swoich irracjonalnych lęków tacie. A tata — jak zawsze, zresztą — nie wyśmiał go i nie zlekceważył. Przeciwnie, wysłuchał chłopca w wielkim skupieniu, po czym zamyślił się na chwilę.

— Wiesz, nie wszystkie wizerunki mugoli są nieruchome — powiedział w końcu, poprawiając zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary nerwowym gestem, tak charakterystycznym dla niego. — Czasami mugole malują portrety, których oczy śledzą tych, którzy je mijają.

Tata na pewno chciał dobrze, ale wizja spetryfikowanych ludzi, poruszających jedynie gałkami ocznymi, bynajmniej nie sprawiła, że Albus poczuł się lepiej. Na szczęście, miał wtedy tylko pięć lat   
i jak każde dziecko szybko o wszystkim zapomniał.

Aż do teraz.

Bo gdziekolwiek w pokoju wspólnym Albus by nie siedział, z kimkolwiek by nie rozmawiał   
i czegokolwiek by nie robił, zawsze towarzyszyło mu przeszywające spojrzenie czarnych jak węgle oczu czarodzieja z portretu.

Czarodziej z portretu, w przeciwieństwie do innych malowideł w zamku, nie zagadywał uczniów, nie przeskakiwał do sąsiednich obrazów i nie rozmawiał nimi. Zwykle oparty o krawędź swojej ramy, z założonymi rękoma i nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem przyglądał się bez słowa mieszkańcom Slytherinu. Przypominający przerośniętego nietoperza, albo czającego się w kącie olbrzymiego pająka czarodziej na pewno nie był ulubionym portretem Ślizgonów. Jakby tego było mało wydawało się, że dla Ala miał zarezerwowane specjalne spojrzenie pełne potępienia, niechęci   
i szyderstwa jednocześnie. Nagłego poczucia winy, które wówczas go dopadało, chłopiec nie był w stanie zagłuszyć bez względu na to, jak czyste miał sumienie.

Było to zdecydowanie za wiele dla kogoś, kto miał jedenaści lat i większe problemy na rozczochranej głowie.

— Keira, ja już tak dłużej nie mogę.

Czarnowłosa dziewczynka uniosła wzrok znad lektury _Tysiąca magicznych ziół i grzybów_ i rzuciła Albusowi pytające spojrzenie.

Było już dobrze po jedenastej, pokój wspólny był niemal pusty, została w nim zaledwie garstka uczniów, odrabiających prace domowe na ostatnią chwilę. Zielone, skórzane kanapy, które od kilku godzin okupowała para pierwszoklasistów, były zawalone podręcznikami i notatkami z zielarstwa,   
z którego Neville zapowiedział na jutro sprawdzian.

— Po prostu dłużej tego nie wytrzymam — Al powtórzył z westchnieniem.

— Czego? — Keira zapytała w końcu, wyraźnie poirytowana tym, że przerywa jej powtórkę. — Niesprawiedliwości w czarodziejskim świecie? Na to nie ma rady. Bycia kretynem? Ach, skok z Wieży Północnej powinien to załatwić...

Albus roześmiał się gorzko.

— Właśnie tego. Właśnie takiego udawania, że nic się stało.

Keira spoważniała.

— Bo nic się nie stało, Al.

Chłopiec spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

— Jeśli nic się nie stało, to dlaczego mnie unikają?

— Wydaje ci się — dziewczynka spuściła oczy i samo to już było dla Albusa wystarczającym dowodem na to, że coś się między nimi popsuło, bo przecież kto jak kto, ale Keira Zabini nie uciekała spojrzeniem od nikogo.

Od owego nieszczęsnego piątku Ślizgoni odnosili się do Albusa co najmniej chłodno. Al był bystrym chłopcem i widział, jak w w jego obecności zachowywali się sztucznie, jakby był kimś zupełnie obcym. Widział ich wymuszone uśmiechy, czuł, na sobie palące wyrzutem spojrzenia, słyszał, jak szepczą za jego plecami... Wychowany w ciepłej i hałaśliwej rodzinie Albus nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania ze strony przyjaciół.

Ślizgoni byli sztywni, niemal oficjalni i _uprzejmi_.

I jemu się wydawało?

Czuł się w pewien sposób winny za to, co stało się wtedy w lochach. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł przecież odpowiadać za brata.

— Ja wiem, że to, co powiedział James, było okropne — zaczął. Keira drgnęła i wyprostowała się jak struna, choć przecież zawsze wyciągała się leniwie w wygodnych pozycjach...

— Nie ma o czym mówić — zapewniła go szybko, ale ruchem ręki Al poprosił ją, żeby mu nie przerywała.

— Właśnie, że jest — powiedział zdecydowanie. — Zachował się jak kretyn i kiedy was za niego przepraszałem, mówiłem szczerze.

— Szczerość jest mocno przereklamowana — Keira zaśmiała się piskliwie, powtarzając jedno   
z bardziej wyświechtanych, ślizgońskich powiedzonek.

— Chodzi mi o to, że...

— Al. To nie była twoja wina. Wiedzą o tym.

— Tak? Bo mam co do tego wątpliwości.

Keira z westchnieniem zamknęła podręcznik, który ciągle leżał otwarty na jej kolanach.

— Na dzisiaj wystarczy — mruknęła do siebie, po czym zwróciła swoje antracytowe oczy na Ala. — Nie powinieneś się tym tak przejmować. Chłopcy po prostu... Potrzebują trochę czasu, żeby ochłonąć.

Albus zmarszczył czoło.

— Minął już _tydzień_ — zauważył. — To wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby zamrozić jezioro razem   
z Wielką Kałamarnicą.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się blado.

— My niełatwo zapominamy — powiedziała cicho.

Al poczuł, że zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. Miał już serdecznie dość tych smutnych, tajemniczych półuśmiechów, zagadkowych odpowiedzi, dziwnych spojrzeń. Wiedział, że w Slytherinie przeważnie porozumiewano się półsłówkami i aluzjami, ale po raz kolejny wychowanie wśród szczerych i otwartych Weasleyów dało mu się we znaki — zazwyczaj sam cichy i małomówny, Albus miał ochotę wykrzyczeć cały swój żal i frustrację.

Przymknął oczy.

— Tego też nie rozumiem — powiedział w końcu, siląc się na spokój. — Keira... Jesteśmy   
w Slytherinie. Zgodnie z naszą wielowiekową tradycją, robimy i wybaczamy sobie _gorsze_ rzeczy. To, co powiedział James... Keira, to były tylko _słowa_. Dlaczego Malfoy go nie zignorował? Dlaczego Nott wyglądał, jakby ktoś go zdzielił miotłą? I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że to... — zająknął się.

_Zła krew._

— Właśnie dlatego, Al. Właśnie dlatego, że to _prawda_ — wyszeptała Keira, rzucając płochliwe spojrzenia w kierunku kilku innych ślęczących nad książkami uczniów. — Zrozum, są rzeczy, o których tutaj nie mówimy.

— Ale mówi się o nich gdzie indziej!

— Rozumiem, że tak jak twój brat wolisz słuchać nie nas, a tego, co się o nas mówi — Keira prychnęła na to jak rozzłoszczona kotka.

— Nie zostawiacie mi wyboru! — Al wykrzyknął sfrustrowany. Zaraz też z różnych stron pokoju wspólnego ozwały się uciszające syki, więc zniżył głos, mówiąc: — Nie zostawiacie mi wyboru, bo sami _nic mi nie mówicie_. Jak mamy się przyjaźnić, skoro wiem o was tylko tyle, ile usłyszałem od innych...?

Kiedy się zorientował, że przesadził, że za mocno ją nacisnął, że błędem było mieszanie w to ich przyjaźni, było już za późno — na jej policzki wystąpił niezdrowy rumieniec, dolna warga zaczęła drżeć niebezpiecznie, oczy były zeszklone od łez.

— A co takiego musisz o nas wiedzieć, żeby być naszym przyjacielem, co?! — zapytała Keira, nawet nie starając się ukryć wyrzutu w głosie i spojrzeniu. — Powiedz, co chcesz o nas usłyszeć?! Chcesz wiedzieć, jak to jest nosić znienawidzone przez wszystkich nazwisko?! Jak przyjemnie jest żyć ze świadomością, że nasi rodzice nie są przyjmowani w porządnychdomach?! Rozumiem, że po prostu musisz wiedzieć, jak świetnieim się wiodło po wojnie, tak?! Za jak... Za jak _złych_ ludzi się ich uważa...

— Keira, proszę cię, nie w ten sposób — szepnął Al widząc, że dziewczynka daje się ponieść emocjom. Kilku Ślizgonów spojrzało ciekawie w ich stronę. — Nie o to mi chodziło...

— To jak, od kogo mam zacząć? Nie wiesz? To ja wybiorę! Lukrecja Warrington — ojciec śmierciożerca, siedem lat w Azkabanie. Kiedy wyszedł, był już ciężko chory — umarł jeszcze przed jej urodzeniem. Starzy Warringtonowie zginęli w czasie rajdu aurorów na ich dom — byli niewinni, nie popierali Voldemorta. Dalej, Atena Greengrass nigdy nie poznała swojego ojca, wie tylko, że pracował w Ministerstwie i był żonaty, kiedy poznał jej matkę. Nie przyznał się do Ateny, bo Greengrassów podejrzewano o sympatyzowanie z Voldemortem, choć żadne z nich nie miało Znaku.

Albus nie wiedział, co robić — każde nazwisko Keira rzucała mu w twarz niczym obelgę.

— Czekaj, dopiero się rozkręcam, to jeszcze nic! — dziewczynka mówiła coraz głośniej, a łzy swobodnie spływały po jej policzkach. — Vincent Goyle — ojciec śmierciożerca, siedem lat w Azkabanie. Nathaniel Nott — ojciec śmierciożerca, pięć lat w Azkabanie. Jego dziadek, Theodor Nott senior, nawet nie doczekał procesu — powiesił się celi. Scorpius Malfoy...

— Dość tego.

Keira obróciła się gwałtownie — u stóp wiodących do sypialni schodów stał blady i trzęsący się — z zimna? — Scorpius, szarymi oczami piorunujący ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę.

W odpowiedzi Keira siorbnęła nosem i otarła wierzchem dłoni twarz.

— O wilku mowa — wychrypiała. — Siadaj, Malfoy i pomóż mi — nie chciałabym niczego pominąć, bo wiesz, jakie to _ważne_ wszystko o sobie wiedzieć, prawda...?

— Malfoy ma rację — wtrąciła się jedna ze starszych dziewcząt, Tamara Pucey. — Masz już dość na dziś. Powinnaś iść spać, mała.

— Nie chcę iść spać! — Keira płakała już całkiem otwarcie i Al nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że wpadła w histerię. Poczuł ściskające go za gardło wyrzuty sumienia, bo przecież nie chciał jej doprowadzić do takiego stanu, nie chciał, żeby żywa jak srebro Keira Zabini zachłystywała się własnymi łzami i trzęsła jak w febrze, nie chciał tego, przecież nie wiedział, że tak się stanie, chciał tylko wiedzieć, czy...

_Zła, skażona Mrocznym Znakiem krew ciągle płynie w ich żyłach._

Weź się w garść, do cholery!

— Zaprowadź ją do dormitorium, Tammy — odezwał się starszy z braci Flint, Demetrius. — Pozbieram wasze rzeczy i jutro rano wam je oddam.

— Malfoy — Tristan Montague również wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do nich. — Weź Pottera na górę.

— Ja... — zaczął Al nieśmiało, ale urwał pod niespodziewanie ostrym spojrzeniem Montague. Pomyślał, że w tej chwili nikt by się nie odważył przezywać delikatnego i zwykle nieśmiałego chłopca _Triss_.

Scorpius bez słowa złapał Albusa za łokieć i pociągnął w stronę schodów.

— Moje rzeczy...

— Weźmiesz je rano.

Kiedy byli już w połowie drogi, Tristan zawołał jeszcze:

— I pogadaj z nim. Nie można już dłużej trzymać chłopaka w ciemności.

— W końcu jesteśmy wszyscy w jednym Domu — dodał jeszcze jeden głos i może był to Demetrius, a może ktoś inny, Albus nie zwrócił już na to uwagi. Zbyt był pochłonięty wykręcaniem głowy, by pod wpływem impulsu po raz ostatni zerknąć na uwiecznionego na portrecie antypatycznego czarodzieja...

Szybko odwrócił wzrok i pozwolił Scorpiusowi zaciągnąć się na górę.

Czarodziej z portretu patrzył na niego z mieszaniną pogardy i nienawiści nie do wytrzymania.

 

* * *

 

 

— _Sordo —_ Scorpius wskazał różdżką najpierw na śpiącego spokojnie Nathaniela, potem na Vinnie'ego. Zaklęcie ogłuszające było — obok galaretowatych nóżek — jednym z popularniejszych   
w Slytherinie, pozwalało bowiem Ślizgonom na prowadzenie najbardziej nawet prywatnych rozmów   
w towarzystwie osób niepożądanych. Niestety, rzucone pośrodku Wielkiej Sali _Sordo_ było wykrywalne niemal natychmiast — nagle głucha osoba nie mogła nie zorientować się, że jest pod wpływem zaklęcia. W tym jednak przypadku skuteczność czaru była stuprocentowa. _Sordo_ sprawi, że pogrążonych   
w głębokim śnie pierwszoklasistów nie obudzi nawet odpalenie całej paczki Narowistych Świstohuków Weasleyów.

— Spuszczam cię z oka dosłownie na chwilę — zaczął po chwili milczenia Scorpius, siadając na swoim łóżku po turecku — a ty stawiasz na nogi cały pokój wspólny, doprowadzasz Keirę do histerii...

— Nie nazwałbym tygodnia chwilą — przerwał mu buntowniczo Albus, usiadłszy naprzeciwko przyjaciela. Poczuł, jak dziecinnie zacietrzewienie wraca z całą mocą, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby z nim walczyć i silić się na dojrzałość.

Wydął dolną wargę.

— Desperacka próba zwrócenia na siebie uwagi? — Malfoy uniósł jedną jasną brew. — Ależ Al, mamusia i tatuś bardzo cię kochają.

— Mamusia i tatuś od zeszłego piątku udają, że nie istnieję... — przerwał, zmarszczywszy czoło. — Czy ja też muszę się posługiwać tą idiotyczną metaforą?

Scorpius parsknął śmiechem.

— I dobrze wiesz, że nie chciałem tak zdenerwować Keiry — stwierdził Albus stanowczo.

— Wiem? Ha! Może właśnie jesteśmy świadkami przebudzenia twojego prawdziwie ślizgońskiego _ja_? Najpierw doprowadzanie koleżanek do płaczu, potem terroryzowanie Puchonów, ani się obejrzymy, jak zaczniesz podstawiać mugolakom nogi na korytarzu. Wtedy zrobimy ci plakietkę _Ślizgon miesiąca_. Co o tym myślisz?

— Myślę, że specjalnie zachowujesz się jako idiota — powiedział spokojnie Al, nie dając się podpuścić. — I że unikasz tematu.

Oczy Score'a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

— A ja myślę — wycedził przez zaciśnięte usta — że nie miałeś prawa wyciągać z Keiry tego, co wie o naszych rodzinach. Jak widać, nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy.

Albus uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

— Jestem Ślizgonem. Niewiele można przede mną ukryć.

Jasnowłosy chłopiec zwrócił na niego swojego stalowo szare oczy.

— Jesteś też naszym przyjacielem. I jesteś nam coś winien.

— Ale to działa tylko w jedną stronę, tak? — Albus zauważył z ironią. — Wy nie jesteście mi winni nic?

Scorpius zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Jak daleko może paść jabłko od jabłoni — powiedział z czymś na kształt podziwu. — Czy twoja   zakochana w Gryffindorze rodzina kwestionowałaby bezinteresowność przyjaźni?

— Nie jestem moją rodziną — Al powtórzył po raz setny, niczym zdarta płyta. — Tak jak _nie jestem moim bratem_.

Malfoy spuścił wzrok, patrząc nie na Albusa, a na swoje złożone na podołku ręce.

— Wiem o tym. I co z tego?

— Co z tego?! Score, to z tego, że...

— Że co? — drugi chłopiec podrzucił gwałtownie srebrną głową. — Że nie wychowywaliście się razem? Hm, nie, to akurat prawda. Że nigdy nie brałeś z niego przykładu? Cholera, znowu pudło. Że nie myślisz tak, jak on...? Ha!

 I wtedy Albus zrozumiał, że jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą powinien powiedzieć przez cały ten czas. Nie mógł się nadziwić własnej głupocie i niedomyślności. Zastanowił się, w czym tkwił problem, dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadł... I rzeczywiście, było trochę tak, jak mówił Scorpius — zapatrzonemu w swojego starszego brata Albusowi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że w tym wszystkim mogło chodzić nie o to, co James powiedział, ale o to, czego Al _nie powiedział_.

— Nie myślę — powiedział spokojnie i dobitnie, może trochę zbyt oficjalnie, ale chciał, żeby te słowa dotarły do jego przyjaciela — i nigdy nie myślałem o was w taki sposób. Dobra, czasami zaczynałem się nad tym zastanawiać, byłem ciekawy, jak to dla was jest, jak to było dla waszych rodziców już po wojnie... Ale to nigdy — słyszysz mnie? —  nigdy nie miało wpływu na to, że chciałem być waszym przyjacielem.

— Jasne. Wszyscy wiemy, że chciałeś być naszym przyjacielem tylko po to, żebyśmy pomagali ci pisać prace domowe z transmutacji.

Zanim zdążył gorąco zaprzeczyć, Al dostrzegł, że kąciki ust siedzącego naprzeciw chłopca unoszą się lekko ku górze.

Scorpius śmiał się.

— Kretyn. — Albus odpowiedział niemal odruchowo. Ale i on się uśmiechał.

— Nie zmienia to faktu — podjął po chwili znajomego, swojskiego milczenia Albus — że martwię się o Keirę. Powiedziałem coś aż tak strasznego? Score, dlaczego... Dlaczego zaczęła tak wariować?

— Uwierzysz mi, jeśli ci powiem, że nie wiem?

A miał wybór?

— Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że nie mam prawa o to pytać, ale... Chodzi o jej ojca? Profesor Zabini zrobił coś takiego, że...

Przerwało mu parsknięcie śmiechem.

— O ironio losu — Scorpius wzniósł oczy ku górze, uśmiechając się dziwnie. — Chodzi o to, że właśnie nie. Al, Zabini nigdy nie był śmierciożercą. Nie ma Mrocznego Znaku.

Albus nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, rozsądnie więc nie odpowiedział nic.

— To co, wygląda na to, że jednak będę musiał ci trochę o tym opowiedzieć?

— Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz...

— Jasne, a tymczasem ty znowu zaczniesz się rzucać, zadając niedelikatne pytania i denerwując ludzi? Nie ma mowy.

— Score...

— Każdy śmierciożerca — przerwał mu bezceremonialnie tamten, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że chce i powie — który miał synów, miał obowiązek przyprowadzić ich Czarnemu Panu w dniu ich siedemnastych urodzin. — Malfoy wyciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku i podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę. — Jeśli Voldemort uznał ich za godnych, naznaczał ich Mrocznym Znakiem — który, swoją drogą, był cholernie pretensjonalny, nie uważasz? — i przyjmował do grona swoich sług. Idiotyczne maski, niemodne czarne szaty, imprezy na cmentarzach — wiesz zresztą, o co chodziło. Dziadek zawsze mówi, że to były _stare, dobre czasy, kiedy świat drżał w posadach na dźwięk imienia naszego Pana_ — ale ja mam go nie słuchać, bo dziadek to recydywista i ze starości trochę mu się już w głowie pomieszało. W każdym razie, babcia Keiry, stara pani Zabini, miała sześciu czy siedmiu mężów, a każdy z nich ginął po kilku latach małżeństwa w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, zostawiając jej swoją fortunę. Miała pecha, bo jej ostatni mąż był śmierciożercą, jednym z tych, którzy połączyli się z Voldemortem zaraz po jego powrocie. On sam nie miał dzieci, ale jako mąż Zabini był prawnym opiekunem Blaise'a. I jego też obiecał przyprowadzić Voldemortowi.

To, co mówił Scorpius, mroziło Alowi krew w żyłach.

Malfoy mówił o tym tak, jakby opowiadał przyjacielowi o wyjątkowo nudnych, rodzinnych wakacjach.

— Blaise nie chciał iść — Score podjął cicho, wciąż uparcie wpatrując się w baldachim nad swoją głową. — Spytałem go kiedyś, dlaczego, bo przecież dla niego, mojego ojca i ich przyjaciół to było coś, do czego rodzica przygotowywali ich od dziecka. Mroczny Znak był po prostu ich przeznaczeniem, czymś tak nieuniknionym jak to, że pewnego dnia skończą Hogwart. Wygląda na to — zaśmiał się cicho złym, ponurym śmiechem — że wszyscy płacimy za grzechy naszych ojców, prawda?

Albus przełknął ślinę.

— Blaise jednak nigdy nie chciał mi powiedzieć prawdy — Scorpius naburmuszył się nagle. — Chyba, że _naprawdę_ nie zgodził się tylko dlatego, że Mroczny Znak gryzł się ze wzorem na jego ulubionej szacie. Nie ważne zresztą. Na tydzień przed swoimi siedemnastymi urodzinami, Blaise uciekł z Hogwartu. Był w Slytherinie, a Ślizgoni cieszyli się wówczas specjalnymi względami, no i wszyscy wiedzieli, że niedługo będzie inicjowany, więc kiedy poprosił o przepustkę na wyjście do Hogsmeade, nikt nie robił mu problemów. Tam wsiadł w pierwszy pociąg do Londynu i zapadł się pod ziemię aż do końca wojny.

— Tak po prostu? — wyszeptał Al ze zdziwieniem. Wiedział, że od Voldemorta nie można było się odwrócić bez konsekwencji — tata powtarzał mu to wiele razy.

— Wśród śmierciożerców nic nie działo się _tak po prostu_ — potwierdził jego przypuszczenia jasnowłosy chłopiec. — Zabini zginęła w dniu urodzin syna, w dzień, który miał być dniem jego inicjacji. Zamordował ją ten ostatni mąż, gnida. Potem nikt już nie zawracał sobie Blaisem głowy — Czarny Pan miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż siedemnastolatek na gigancie, nie uważasz?

Ile podobnych historii musiał znać Scorpius, by mówić o tym tak spokojnie, tak obojętnie? Wojna nie oszczędziła rodziny Albusa — od najmłodszych lat wiedział, czym jest śmierć. To przez nią nigdy nie poznał swoich dziadków i wujka Freda, i rodziców Teddy'ego Lupina, i Syriusza Blacka, po którym drugie imię nosił James... Nagle, te wszystkie śmierci wydały mu się zaskakująco łatwe _—_ szlachetne i bohaterskie, czczone i pamiętane.

Ale to, co Albus usłyszał dzisiaj... Kto powiedział, że _umiera się zawsze tak samo_? Śmierć śmierci nie równa, pomyślał Al, czując biegnący mu po plecach zimny dreszcz przerażenia.

— Potter... Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Scorpius, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Al pokiwał głową, po czym zapytał:

— Jak Zabini trafił do Hogwartu jako Mistrz Eliksirów, skoro nawet nie skończył szkoły?

— A twój ojciec ją skończył? — odpowiedział pytaniem Malfoy. — Potter, w roku Wielkiej Bitwy o Hogwart _żaden_ siódmoklasista nie skończył szkoły, żaden nie dostał oficjalnego dyplomu. Wszyscy, którzy chcieli, mogli podchodzić do owutemów w następnym roku. Blaise podszedł i zdał. A potem Slughorn wziął go do terminu.

— Kto? — Al zmarszczył brew. Nazwisko coś mu mówiło, ale nie mógł sobie tego dokładnie przypomnieć.

— Nie znasz Starego Ślimaka? — Score spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Ale właściwie czemu miałbyś go znać? — powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. — Slughorn był Mistrzem Eliksirów i opiekunem Slytherinu przed Zabinim. Po wojnie... Po wojnie poświęcił się pomaganiu Ślizgonom. Wiesz, jak to jest — zła sława ciągnie się za tobą, jak smród za...

— Daruj sobie — Al przewrócił oczami.

— Nigdy nie lekceważ mądrości ludowych — Scorpius mrugnął do niego. — Chodziło mi o to, że po wojnie każdy, kto w Hogwarcie nosił srebro, zieleń i węża na sercu, został praktycznie wykluczony   
z towarzystwa. aurorzy zarekwirowali większość majątków starych rodów czystej krwi — wiesz ile osób znalazło się nagle na bruku?

— Nie wiem — powiedział Al, czując się tym trochę zażenowany.

Score po raz kolejny zmierzył go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

— To masz szczęście — powiedział mu cicho i czarnowłosy chłopiec miał pewność, że całkowicie szczerze. — W każdym razie, Stary Ślimak pomagał swoim byłym uczniom się po tym wszystkim pozbierać — załatwiał im staże i posady, ręczył za nich własnym słowem, bo bez tego nie mieliby szans na pracę. Wracając do Blaise'a, to cały majątek, który miał po matce i jej mężach, rozkradło Ministerstwo, uwierzysz? Blaise nie zobaczył z tego ani jednego knuta. Ale zawsze był zdolny i miał smykałkę do eliksirów, więc Slughorn wziął go do siebie. A jak on poszedł na emeryturę, Blaise zajął jego miejsce.

Al wzdrygnął się mimo woli, co nie uszło uwagi drugiego chłopca. Scorpius spojrzał na niego   
w zamyśleniu.

— Rozumiem, że wydaje ci się to straszne, ale... Potter, Zabiniemu się udało — udało mu się  uniknąć tego całego bagna. I wiem, że zapłacił za to wysoką cenę, i wiem, że, cholera jasna, większości ludzi nie robi to różnicy, ale musisz zrozumieć, że udało mu się nie pobrudzić sobie nawet skraju szaty błotem i to się dla nas liczy. Bo nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia.

Albus patrzył na Score'a z niedowierzaniem.

— Może Keira widzi to inaczej. Może zwraca za dużo uwagi na to, co mówią o jej rodzinie inni, naprawdę nie wiem — Scorpius zakończył wzruszeniem ramionami. — Ale nie martw się, przemówię jej do rozumu, bo oboje znamy osoby, których rodzice przeżyli więcej i powinno jej być, cholera, wstyd, że to właśnie ona zrobiła taką scenę. Powiedziałbym, że jest po prostu wrażliwa, ale delikatność pasuje do niej jak spryt do Gryfona. Jej wybuch składam więc na karb kobiecych hormonów...

Albus czuł, że teraz on powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Każdy komentarz do tego, co przed chwilą usłyszał — o profesorze Zabinim, nie o hormonach jego córki — wydawał mu się płytki i nie na miejscu. Zamiast tego, na usta cisnęło mu się jeszcze jedno pytanie:

— A co z majątkiem _twojej_ rodziny?

_Bo słyszałem o niej wszystko, co najgorsze, bo wiem o twoim ojcu i dziadku rzeczy, od których włosy stają na głowie dęba, bo wujek Ron i jego bracia całe życie mi powtarzali, że to zła, zła krew i teraz muszę wiedzieć, ile w tym prawdy, a ile..._

Czekał.

— Nie wiesz?

Al mrugnął.

— Niby skąd?

— Stąd, że zachowaliśmy go tylko dzięki twojemu ojcu — Scorpius powiedział wolno, jednak widząc wyraz szczerego zdziwienia na twarzy przyjaciela, nie wytrzymał i prychnął: — O czym wy tam w domu rozmawiacie?

— O szkole. Qudditchu. Słynnym przepisie mojej babci na pudding Yorkshire — Al wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiesz pewnie, że mój ojciec był śmierciożercą... Jednym z najmłodszych, ale szczerze mówiąc wątpię, że jest się czym chwalić.

Albus również wątpił.

— Dziadek za to był niewątpliwie jednym z najbardziej znanych. Dostałby dożywocie jak nic.   
A ojciec... — Score zająknął się. — Wiesz na pewno, co mój ojciec zrobił... Co _musiał_ zrobić zaraz po tym, jak otrzymał Znak. Za to pewnie też byłoby dożywocie bez względu na to, że... Nieważnie — potrząsnął głową. — Ważne, że w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, babcia zrobiła coś zupełnie nieprzewidywalnego — uratowała życie Harry'emu Potterowi. Znaczy się, twojemu tacie.

— Twoja babcia to Narcyza Malfoy? — zapytał Albus, zaczynając rozumieć.

— Tak w każdym razie się nazywała, kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem. Coś jednak wiesz.

— Jasne, że wiem, po prostu nigdy nie skojarzyłem... Tata zeznawał w sądzie na korzyść jej i jej syna, sam mi o tym mówił.

Jakim był idiotą, że zapomniał, że Narcyza Malfoy miała tylko jednego syna — Dracona Malfoya właśnie!

— Ojciec dostał dzięki temu tylko trzy lata — z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Scorpiusa. — Ale to i tak były trzy najgorsze lata w jego życiu. Babcię uniewinnili — wstawił się za nią w końcu sam Harry Potter — i pozwolili zachować posiadłość razem z tytułem. Podobno ludzie z Ministerstwa sprawdzali nasze rachunki przez dwa lata, próbując znaleźć coś, co pozwoliłoby im dobrać się do gotówki   
i papierów wartościowych. Ale dziadek był sprytny, wszystko wyglądało na legalne. — Z chytrego uśmiechu Malfoya Albus wnosił, że nie była prawda, jednak wolał nie pytać o szczegóły.

— A co z twoim dziadkiem właśnie? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tata zeznawał też pozytywnie w _jego_ sprawie — wtrącił nieśmiało. Temat był w końcu delikatny.

Scorpius prychnął wyjątkowo niedelikatnie.

— Symulował chorobę serca — powiedział lekko, jakby przekazywał Albusowi przepis na ciasto   
z czekolady. — Nie pytaj mnie, jak mu się udało wyjść na ten stary numer, nawet ojciec chyba nie bardzo wie. Dostał pięćdziesiąt lat — praktycznie dożywocie dla kogoś w jego wieku — a wyszedł po dziesięciu. Tylko po to — westchnął cierpiętniczo — żeby przynudzać na rodzinnych obiadach. _Kiedy ja byłem młody szlamy nie mogły zajmować wysokich stanowisk w Ministerstwie. Za moich czasów graliśmy główkami mugolskich niemowląt jak kaflem_. Naprawdę nie wiem, kto się męczy bardziej — ja czy ojciec.

Obiady rodzinne Albusa wyglądały trochę inaczej, ale tego również nie skomentował — co dom, to obyczaj.

— Score — zaczął, po chwili milczenia.

— Hm?

— Dzięki.

— Za co?

— Za to, że mi powiedziałeś.

— Jeśli to znaczy, że przestaniesz się rzucać po pokoju wspólnym, doprowadzając dziewczyny do histerii... — Scorpius spojrzał na niego, unosząc komicznie brwi.

Albus westchnął zrezygnowany.

— Nigdy mi tego nie zapomnisz, prawda?

— Prawda — zaśmiał się jego przyjaciel.

Milczeli.

— Score? — zaczął po chwili Al, który chciał, _musiał_ wiedzieć coś jeszcze.

— Czy moje donośne ziewanie nie sugeruje dostatecznie, że chciałbym już iść spać? — warknął Malfoy i Albus wiedział, że wyczerpał już limit jego cierpliwości na tę noc.

— Czy to znaczy, że wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej? — szepnął, wstrzymując oddech...

— Czy jeśli się zgodzę, pozwolisz mi wreszcie zasnąć?

Al mrugnął. Nie była to szczerze mówiąc odpowiedź, na jaką liczył. Postanowił nie dawać za wygraną — wiedział, że Scorpiusa trzeba w takich sprawach ciągnąć za język do skutku.

— No więc?

Jasnowłosy chłopiec zwlekał z odpowiedzią przez kilka strasznych dla Albusa sekund.

— Tak, Potter — powiedział w końcu wolno, swoim zwyczajem przeciągając samogłoski. — Wszystko jest w porządku. Śpij już.

— Dobranoc, Score.

— Dobranoc, Potter.

— Score?

— Co znowu?

— Zdejmij zaklęcie _Sordo_ z chłopaków, bo rano nie usłyszą pobudki na śniadanie.

 

* * *

 

 

Tupot bosych stóp odbijał się echem po opustoszałych lochach Slytherinu. Albus przemknął przez prowadzący do dormitorium pierwszoklasistów korytarz, po czym lekko zbiegł po schodach. Przeklinał w duchu bałagan, który ostatnio rozrósł się dookoła jego łóżka, a w którym zniknęły jego kapcie. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie żałował, że zaklęć przywołujących naucza się dopiero w czwartej klasie. Kamienna posadzka była lodowata — Al bał się, że zanim zdąży rozgrzać się na nowo w łóżku, odpadną mu stopy.

Było już dobrze po drugiej, więc miał pewność, że nie zastanie nikogo w pokoju wspólnym. Prostokątny salon oświetlał jedynie płonący na komiku ogień, zalewając pomarańczową poświatą zielono — srebrny wystrój.

— _Lumos —_ Al szepnął swojej różdżce która zapłonęła chłodnym, błękitnym światełkiem. Wcześniej nie odważył się użyć tego zaklęcia w obawie, że któryś z prefektów go zauważy i zagoni   
z powrotem do sypialni.

Albus przeszedł przez pokój, dziękując Merlinowi za grube, puszyste dywany, którymi była zasłana po środku podłoga lochów. Obiecał sobie, że to ostatnia wycieczka w środku zimnej, listopadowej nocy, którą robi.

Znalazł się wreszcie tam, gdzie chciał — zadarł lekko głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy uwiecznionemu na naturalnej wysokości portrecie czarodziejowi o haczykowatym nosie.

Nie zdziwiło go, że czarodziej nie spał. Co więcej, czarodzieja nie zdziwiło to samo ze strony Albusa.

— Hm. Kolejne pokolenie Potterów włóczy się nocą po zamku, za nic mając sobie szkolne przepisy — odezwał się portret głosem, który wręcz ociekał sarkazmem. Mierzył Ala krytycznym spojrzeniem, jego smoliście czarne brwi uniesione kpiąco w nieszczerym zdziwieniu. — To już właściwie rodzinna tradycja. Wątpię jednak, czy taka, z której można być dumnym.

Albus nie miał zamiaru przeciągać tego.

— Wiem, kim pan jest — powiedział, zanim się zorientował, że zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo głupio.

— Cóż za niebywała bystrość umysłu! — zaczął szydzić czarodziej, oparty niefrasobliwie o swoją ramę. — Cóż za szybkość reakcji, jakaż zdolność kojarzenia faktów! Domyślam się, że to cecha rodzinna...

— Inaczej sobie pana wyobrażałem — Al zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie tym zafrasowany.

— Nie widzę powodu, dla którego _w ogóle_ miałbyś mnie sobie wyobrażać, Potter. Sama myśl napawa mnie obrzydzeniem — wycedził zza zaciśniętych ust czarodziej, a Al ledwo powstrzymał się od uśmiechu — wiedział, że zbił go z tropu. Przynajmniej chwilowo.

— Ale to było strasznie głupie z mojej strony — przyznał chłopiec przepraszającym tonem.

— Zaprzeczyłbym, ale niestety, nie mogę — odparł cicho i obojętnie portret, wciąż świdrując go spojrzeniem.

Albus spuścił wzrok i przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę nie wiedząc, jak zacząć mówić o tym, z czym tu przyszedł. Planował to już od kilku dni, a dokładnie od ostatniej Historii Magii. Kiedy Binns przynudzał niemiłosiernie o kolejnym powstaniu goblinów, Al z nudów zaczął przeglądać podręcznik...

Niemal krzyknął, gdy w jednym z ostatnich, traktujących o historii najnowszej, rozdziałów trafił na zdjęcie, które znajomo na niego łypnęło złym okiem.

— Coś jeszcze, Potter? — zapytał wolno czarodziej, w jego głosie brzmiała w ogóle nie skrywana niechęć. — Czy masz zamiar stać tu i gapić się na mnie całą noc? Istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że w ten sposób złapiesz zapalenie płuc, albo przynajmniej odmrozisz sobie nogi, więc proszę, nie krępuj się.

Al wziął głęboki oddech.

— Pan jest Severusem Snape'em — zaczął i po chwili już wiedział, że zaczął źle.

— Nie, Słodką Charlotte, ostatnią wokalistką Fatalnych Jędz. Ta plakietka pod spodem wisi tu zupełnie przypadkowo.

Czarnowłosy chłopiec skrzywił się lekko, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie ułatwia mi pan tego — stwierdził z wyrzutem.

— A ty, jak każdy Potter, szukasz najłatwiejszej drogi? Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? — prychnął obraz w odpowiedzi.

— Pan mnie nie lubi — nachmurzył się Al.

— Prezentujesz wręcz wybitne uzdolnienia w kierunku stwierdzania oczywistości, Potter. Szkoda, że to nie przedmiot szkolny, wreszcie byś w czymś celował.

— Nawet mnie pan nie zna — nalegał chłopiec uparcie.

— Mam za sobą długą i świetną karierę nie lubienia Potterów, nawet ich nie znając. Nie proś mnie, abym zrezygnował z niej po tylu latach — czarodziej uśmiechnął paskudnie.

— W związku z tym, że jest pan Severusem Snape'em — podjął po raz kolejny Al, pamiętając, czego nauczyły go trzy miesiące w Slytherinie — to, że rozmówca był trudny nie oznaczało, że rozmowa jest niemożliwa. — Chciałem pana o coś zapytać.

— Ależ proszę bardzo, pytaj — zachęcił cicho Severus Snape z wyjątkowo niezachęcającym uśmiechem na bladych ustach. — Nie oczekuj jednak, że odpowiem.

To rozzłościło Albusa.

— Fatalnie się składa, bo mam zamiar siedzieć tu tak długo, aż usłyszę, co ma pan na ten temat do powiedzenia. — I żeby podkreślić, że nie żartuje, usiadł po turecku na gołej, kamiennej podłodze  pod ścianą z obrazem.

Czarodziej tylko prychnął.

— W takim razie życzę miłej nocy, panie Potter, sam zaś udaję się na mój drugi portret, który wisi w gabinecie dyrektorskim...

— Strasznie zimna ta podłoga — przerwał mu wesoło Al. — Na pewno się od niej rozchoruję.

— Moje serce krwawi — powiedział Severus Snape tonem, który bynajmniej na to nie wskazywał.

— Rano znajdą mnie w tym samym miejscu, rozpalonego gorączką — kontynuował chłopiec jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Może wtedy będzie już dla mnie za późno? Mam strasznie słabe zdrowie, łapię przeziębienia od byle czego. Ale proszę, już pana nie zatrzymuję.

Portret wywrócił oczami.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

Już się odwracał, by zniknąć...

— Na moim grobie każą wykuć: _Tu spoczywa Albus Severus Potter, tragicznie zmarły w wieku lat jedenastu z powodu lodowato zimnej posadzki. Oby w tym lepszym świecie otrzymał odpowiedzi na wszystkie palące go za życia pytania..._

— Powiedziałeś, że _jak_ się nazywasz?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego niewinnie.

— Albus Severus Potter. Po dwóch dyrektorach Hogwartu, jak się pan zapewne domyśla.

Czarodziej milczał, piorunując go spojrzeniem, bardzo z czegoś niezadowolony.

— Zostałem nazwany między innymi na pana cześć — podjął po chwili smutnym głosem Al. — Całe życie tata mi powtarzał, jakim wspaniałym był pan człowiekiem...

Portret prychnął niedowierzająco.

— ... a pan nawet nie chce mnie przez chwilę posłuchać.

Milczenie.

— Teraz postanowił mnie pan ignorować? — zdenerwował się, nie doczekawszy się komentarza.

— Nie. Po prostu nie mogę się nadziwić masochistycznym skłonnościom twojego ojca. Zawsze mówiłem, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Żeby Mnie Irytować...

Kąciki ust Ala zadrgały.

— Pozwolę sobie nie zgodzić się z panem. Ze strony taty to był czysty sadyzm. To w końcu _ja_ muszę żyć z tym imieniem, nie on.

— ... no i ten totalny brak wyczucia — ciągnął swój wywód Snape, jakby nie słysząc narzekania małego Ślizgona. — Czy ktokolwiek mnie zapytał, czy życzę sobie, żeby nie kto inny, a jakiś Potter nosił _moje_ imię? Kompletny brak szacunku dla zmarłych. Typowe...

Al pozwolił byłemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów pomamrotać wściekle jeszcze przez kilka minut, chociaż czuł, jak zamarzają mu pośladki. W pewnym momencie nie mógł już powstrzymać szczękania zębami i chyba tylko ten dźwięk zwrócił uwagę Snape'a, który przerwał swoją litanię obelg, pod koniec obejmującą już wszystkie pokolenia Potterów, do dwunastego wieku włącznie. Popatrzył przez chwilę dziwnie na chłopca, po czym warknął wyjątkowo nieprzyjaźnie:

— Zmieniłem zdanie. Natychmiast wstań z podłogi, Potter. Przez pamięć dla samego siebie nie mogę pozwolić ci zamarznąć pod moim własnym obrazem. Uskuteczniaj sobie takie samobójcze wybryki gdzie indziej, na przykład w Wieży Gryffindoru, w której, nawiasem mówiąc, powinieneś się znaleźć tak, jak reszta twojej upośledzonej umysłowo rodziny. Daję słowo, Minerwa powinna coś zrobić z Tiarą Przydziału, głupi kapelusz nie nadaje się już do niczego.

Albus posłusznie wstał, dyskretnie rozcierając sobie siedzenie.

— No więc? — zapytał Snape, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

— No więc, co? — odpowiedział odruchowo pytaniem Albus, wciąż zajęty okolicami swojej kości ogonowej.

— No więc, co, _panie profesorze_ — warknął portret, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony.

— Panie profesorze — powtórzył posłusznie Al, bez namysłu stając przez obrazem na baczność.

— No więc, co takiego chciałeś ode mnie usłyszeć? I pośpiesz się, nie będę tu sterczał całą noc.

Al zrezygnował z uwagi, że i tak sterczałby tam całą noc, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął:

— Co jest nie w porządku ze Slytherinem?

Czarodziej zaniemówił na chwilę, po czym parsknął:

— Nic nie jest nie w porządku ze Slytherinem. Majaczysz, Potter. A może to po prostu postępujący kretynizm? Jest w końcu dziedziczny...

— Coś musi być nie w porządku ze Slytherinem — upierał się przy swoim Al, wykręcając sobie nerwowo ręce. — Wszyscy w końcu mówią... — przerwał.

— Co takiego mówią, Potter? — Snape zmarszczył czoło, jego czarne jak węgle oczy błyszczały niepokojąco. — Że nasz dom oszukuje w Qudditchu? Bzdura, po prostu zazdroszczą nam, bo jesteśmy lepsi. Że nasi uczniowie są zawsze faworyzowani na eliksirach? Kolejny idiotyzm wymyślony przez Gryfonów, którzy nawet zupy pomidorowej nie potrafią uwarzyć.

— Voldemort był w Slytherinie — szepnął Al, nie patrząc na niego. — I wszyscy jego śmierciożercy.

— To — głos Severusa Snape'a zmroził czarnowłosemu chłopcu krew w żyłach — jest następny przesąd, element propagandy kolejnego niedorobionego Ministra Magii... Kto jest teraz Ministrem Magii, Potter?

— Kingsley Shackelbolt.

— Jak więc już mówiłem, element propagandy kolejnego niedorobionego Ministra Magii. — Snape'owi nawet nie drgnęła powieka, kiedy usłyszał nazwisko człowieka, o którym Al wiedział, że znał go za życia. — Nie tylko Ślizgoni służyli Voldemortowi, zapewniam cię. Nie oni też byli najstraszniejszymi śmierciożercami. Wychowankowie Slytherinu, choć łatwo dawali się omamić słowom o czekającej ich władzy i potędze, byli zawsze trudni do opanowania, a ich lojalność z natury chwiejna.

— Kto więc...? — Oczy Albusa rozszerzyły się do rozmiarów małych, zielonych spodeczków od herbaty.

— Puchoni — odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu czarodziej z portretu, mierząc chłopca uważnym spojrzeniem. — Jeśli już któryś dał się przekonać Voldemortowi i przyjął Mroczny Znak, ślepo służył Czarnemu Panu do samego końca, nigdy nie kwestionując jego racji. O tym oczywiście — Snape wykrzywił się okropnie — nie wypada mówić. Jak o większości spraw poddających w wątpliwość proste   
i wygodne schematy, które się utarły w ostatnich latach.

— Ale nie zaprzeczy pan, że to ze Slytherinu wyszło najwięcej śmierciożerców — Albus w końcu uniósł głowę i spojrzał w idealnie czarne, bezdenne oczy Severusa Snape'a. — Czy to... Czy to z powodu krwi?

— O czym ty bredzisz, Potter?

— Pytałem, czy to przez krew... _Złą krew_ — wyszeptał chłopiec czując, że serce w nim zamiera. Mimo to, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął gorączkowo wyjaśniać: — Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że krew tych, którzy służyli Voldemortowi, została skażona Mrocznym Znakiem i że ta sama krew płynie   
w żyłach ich dzieci, i że jest ciągle... Zepsuta. A skoro te dzieci są od lat przydzielane do Slytherinu, to zastanawiałem się, czy z nimi... To znaczy, z nami... Coś jest nie tak — zakończył niezręcznie, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.

Znowu uciekł spojrzeniem, skupiając całą uwagę na swoich siniejących z zimna palcach u stóp.   
I czekał, aż Mistrz Eliksirów się odezwie, powie coś, cokolwiek, każe mu natychmiast wracać do łóżka, znowu zacznie go wyzywać, roześmieje mu się w twarz — wszystko, tylko nie straszna, ogłuszająca cisza śpiącego zamku.

— Spójrz na mnie, Potter.

Posłusznie uniósł głowę. Severus Snape patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Czy wiesz, co było powodem ostatniej wojny?

Tego Albus zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

— Voldemort chciał przejąć władzę.

— Tak, to też — Snape zniecierpliwił się, wyraźnie poirytowany jego tępotą i Al miał nieodparte wrażenie, że tak właśnie odpytywał swoich uczniów za życia. — Ale czy wiesz, co _on_ podawał za powód?

Al ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że w istocie nie, nie wiedział.

— _Krew_ , Potter — wycedził czarodziej, nachylając się w stronę chłopca na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu jego płótno. — Czystość krwi. Lord Voldemort chciał stworzyć nową, doskonalszą rasę czarodziejów, opartą właśnie na czystości krwi. Nawoływał do zamknięcia Hogwartu przed dziećmi, które nie mogły się wykazać odpowiednio szlachetnym, jakby to wówczas ujęto, rodowodem. Kiedy zaczął zdobywać realne wpływy, udało mu się przeprowadzić ustawę zakazującą posiadania przez takie osoby różdżek   
i wprowadzającą ich rejestr. Stąd był już tylko krok do wielkiej czystki i wymordowania setek tysięcy czarodziejów i czarownic nie spełniających jego niezwykle wymagających standardów.

Albus pokiwał głową — przypominał to sobie z nielicznych opowieści o wojnie, które słyszał   
w domu. Nie dziwił się, że rodzice tak niechętnie wspominali tamte czasy.

— Wtedy — podjął czarodziej z portretu po chwili ciszy — o tych, którzy urodzili się w mugolskich rodzinach, mówiło się, że są brudnej krwi. _Brudnej, szlamowatej krwi._  Dostrzegasz podobieństwo?

Chłopiec kiwnął tylko głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

— Cieszy mnie to — powiedział na to portret, choć wcale na to nie wyglądał. — Posłuchaj mnie więc uważnie, Potter, bo nie będę tego dwa razy powtarzał. Nigdy nie pozwól nikomu wmawiać ci podobnych bzdur. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak _zła_ czy _brudna_ krew. Każda krew jest po prostu _czerwona_.

I znowu Albus pokiwał nieobecnie głową, zanim wyszeptał:

— Dziękuję.

Portret Severusa Snape'a przyjrzał mu się uważnie, uśmiechając się dziwnie.

— Ja myślę. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu, Potter. Zabrałeś już mi wystarczająco dużo czasu — powiedział.

— Jeszcze jedno...

— Tylko szybko.

— Czy mógłby pan przestać patrzeć na mnie tak, jakbym kogoś zabił? — zapytał Albus nieśmiało. — Strasznie mnie to rozprasza, kiedy próbuję się uczyć, a pan mnie tak morduje wzrokiem — przyznał.

Czarodziej zacukał kpiąco.

— Dręczy nas nieczyste sumienie, Potter? Nie lubimy, jak nam się patrzy na ręce, co?

Sympatia i wdzięczność, które jeszcze przed chwilą Al poczuł w stosunku do byłego profesora eliksirów, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, wyparowały z niego.

— Nie myśl sobie, że tylko dlatego, że zamieniłem z tobą dwa uprzejme słowa, przestanę ci się uważnie przyglądać — stwierdził Snape, w jego nieprzyjemnym głosie coś na kształt groźby.

— I co, dopatrzył się już pan czegoś ciekawego? — Al poczerwieniał ze złości.

— Tak jak przypuszczałem, jesteś zarozumiałym, egocentrycznym szczeniakiem, który za wszelką cenę chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę — odpowiedział Severus Snape z lubością, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. — I biorąc pod uwagę, że grzeszysz dokładnie tymi samymi wadami, co twój bezwartościowy ojciec, mam szczerą nadzieję, że może chociaż ciebieobleją z eliksirów. Oczywiście, twój godny pożałowania rodzic nie zasługiwał nawet na Okropny z tego przedmiotu, ale Dumbledore zawsze nalegał, bym przepuszczał go dalej. To samo zresztą robi McGonagall dla twojego nieznośnego brata. Ale w związku z tym, że ty _nie jesteś_ w jej ukochanym Gryffindorze, może wreszcie sprawiedliwości stanie się za dość.

Albus Potter poczuł, że uśmiecha się szeroko i promiennie, w jego oczach błysnął triumf.

— Jestem najlepszy na roku — oznajmił z dumą. — Profesor Zabini mówi, że mam wyjątkowy talent. Dobranoc.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w kierunku schodów, nie patrząc za siebie.

Severus Snape z portretu wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie wypił galon Szkiele-Wzro.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
